Pokemon Ranger & the Search for the Missing Ranger
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: ON TEMP.HIATUS. Sequel. After a mission gone wrong, Kellyn's new girlfriend Alena is declared missing. He joins up with old friends to help search for her. Did she really die in the explosion? Or is she out waiting for him to find her? Summ.suck KxOC
1. Prologue: A Call For Help

**YAY! Here's the sequel to 'Pokemon Ranger and the Leafeons' Journey Home'! I hope you all like it! **

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Masamitsu Hidaka  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Prologue: A Call for Help

"Kellyn!" Top Pokémon Ranger Alena Westwood called as she set up a connection through her Vatonage Capture Styler, dressed in her Ranger Uniform as she ran through the metal halls.

A month and a half ago, she and her friend fellow Pokémon Ranger Jack "Jackie" Walker had infiltrated the underwater base of Team Rocket. After stopping their operation of developing Pokémon mind control machines, both Alena and Jackie had been caught as being Pokémon Rangers, and decided to reveal themselves and were now on the run.

The brown-haired ranger's face popped up on her Styler screen. "Alena! It's been a while," he greeted. "It's like… 9 in the morning. Ah, I see you're still wearing the locket I gave you. Hmm… I guess the brunette hair dye faded. I quite liked it, actually."

"Kellyn, our cover's been blown," she announced, her black hair tied up into a ponytail, "Jackie and I split up and we're on the run. Big place, you know?" Finding that there were various Pokémon after her, she looked back. "Hold on!" Whipping around, she summoned up an Aura Sphere, launching it at them before it exploded.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot through her and she let out a brief cry before shooting another Aura Sphere behind her, where it hit the responsible Raichu. Then she hurriedly climbed up the ring ladder up to the next level of the underwater base.

"Capture them! That Pokémon Ranger must be caught!" a voice rang behind her.

"Alena, what do you need me to do?" Kellyn inquired, feeling helpless as he watched through the communication screen.

"Ugh…" she moaned, one arm clutching her side in pain from an older attack, "alert Officer Jenny, get out of Singling City, down to the Singlight Harbour, ask for Mark, tell him I sent you, there will be a speedboat. Take it, lock on my Styler's coordinates, and go to the cliff. Jackie and I will be out there as soon as we can."

He nodded, his light blue eyes hard with worry. "Be careful," he warned. "Oh, and by the way, I need to tell you that Pokémon Hunter J wasn't caught that night of the concert. She managed to escape somehow, so please proceed with caution."

She sighed, "Got it." _Great… bad news…_ she thought.

"Be careful, Alena," he told her before the communication ended.

"Ah!" Alena moaned, her face scrunching in pain as blood spilled from the scratch on her side. "We've got to get out of here as soon as possible," she murmured to herself.

Closing her eyes, her hand went to the Aqua Crest necklace around her neck, and a weak bandage of magic silk was instantly tied around the wound. The blue seashell pendant glimmered with a soft blue light for a moment before the glow vanished.

Suddenly, three Ariados crawled in front of her, cutting her off. Three Team Rocket henchman were right behind them.

"Ariados, use String Shot!" one of them exclaimed.

Before Alena could react, the three spider Pokémon wrapped her in tight silk binds, and she collapsed to the floor, unable to use her Styler as her arms were pinned to her sides.

"Electrike, use Thunderbolt!" another Team Rocket goon commanded as he threw his Pokéball, revealing the green and yellow electric Pokémon.

Powerful bolts of electricity shot through Alena's body as she screamed out in pain, fighting against it as she grabbed the Pokéball in her pocket, tossing it weakly.

"Go! Dragonair!" she cried. "Use Dragon Rage!" Then she was momentarily knocked unconscious from the shock.

As the beautiful rare dragon Pokémon appeared from its Pokéball, it shot a powerful blast of red energy from its horn and hit the Electrike, Dragonair's tail whipping the Ariados away before using Hyper Beam and causing an explosion in the side of the base, water beginning to pour into the base, setting off the red alert as the Team Rocket goons ran.

"Code Red! Code Red!" the automated system announced, "We have a breach in Sector 3, level 5, east wall."

Dragonair instantly nosed its partner, who was already half-submerged in the water as it began to fill the area, trying to coax her awake. It whined urgently, using its horn to cut through the silk bonds. Blood from the wound in her side spilled into the sea water and vanished as it was diluted by the water.

"Dragonair," Alena breathed as she awoke from the sharp sting of salty sea water slapping against her wound. Her eyes were wide open, and she tried to stand, Dragonair supporting her the whole time.

Knowing what her Pokémon partner was doing, she climbed onto its back as it made its way through the hallways, protecting her from Team Rocket's Pokémon and henchmen.

"Dragonair," Alena moaned gently, her hand gently patting the smooth scales. The magic bandage had broke, and now blood poured down her side and down Dragonair's blue scales. The loss of blood was tiring her out, as well as the attacks she had to endure.

"Self-destruct in one minute," the automatic announcement declared.

Dragonair turned back and nuzzled her face, whining gently before helping her through the halls. Pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, she dialled Jackie's phone via speed dial.

"Walker," he greeted formally.

"Jackie…" she murmured weakly, "It's me…"

"Alena! Where are you?" he demanded. "This place is coming down. The base's going to self-destruct in less than a minute. I'm already at the hatch."

She looked around. "We're getting there," she said. "Go on and get out of here, Kellyn's waiting with a speedboat on the surface. I'll be out as soon as I can."

"Got it, good luck," Jackie said, "Hurry."

After Alena put away her cell phone, her hand gently ran down Dragonair's scales. "Dragonair, I've got an idea," she said softly, climbing off the Pokémon's back, focusing her energy into a powerful Aura Sphere generating in her hands. "Because we won't make the top hatch in time, so I need you to help me blast a hole in the wall so we can swim out."

Releasing the Aura Sphere, the tiny ball smashed into the wall, only causing a tiny leak. Sighing heavily, she leaned against her friend before Dragonair shot a Hyper Beam at the leak, causing a brief explosion before water poured in.

"Self-destruct in 20 seconds," the announcement declared, but it must have been obvious, considering all the Team Rocket members had evacuated.

With what strength she had left, Alena launched herself onto Dragonair's back and called, "Go!"

In an instant, Dragonair surged forward and pushed against the force of the water before pulling through, hurriedly swimming away from the ticking time bomb of Team Rocket's underwater base, but they had only succeeded in getting about a kilometre away before it exploded.

The whole fleet exploded in huge rolls of red and gold flames and black smoke, the force of the rumble and explosion echoing through the entire ocean. Whether Alena and Dragonair survived the blast was still yet to be determined.

* * *

**Ooh... cliffy. YAY CLIFFIES! Hope you all liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Missing or Dead?

**Here's the long-awaited next chapter!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Masamitsu Hidaka  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter One: Missing or Dead?

"Ah!" Top Ranger Kellyn gasped as the entire ocean shook underneath them. "Jackie! Alena!"

Without warning, a mini submarine flew out of the water before splashing loudly against the water near the speedboat.

Brushing back his hair that reminded people of a Buizel, Kellyn leaned over the edge of the ship, shouting, "Jackie! Alena!"

The hatch on top opened, and Jackie's blonde head popped up from within the sub, grinning widely at the younger ranger.

"Hey Kellyn, long time no see," he greeted warmly.

"Hey Jackie," Kellyn breathed with a sigh, "are you okay? Where's Alena?"

Jackie's worried green eyes met his. "Didn't she already escape? Isn't she with you?" he demanded, his voice urgent.

"Jackie, _where is she_?!" Kellyn asked in panic, immediately grabbing a breather from the ship.

"I-I don't know!" he responded. "We were being hunted so we split up. She gave me a call and I told her that the entire base was going to self-destruct. She said she'd get out of there."

"Hurry, we've got to go find her," the young ranger said.

"Stay here," Jackie ordered. "I'll go and try to find her. You stay here because Officer Jenny might come by for a quick report."

Kellyn bit his inner lip and nodded as Jackie caught the breather tossed to him and put it on before diving from the sub into the deep waters.

As he dived deeper into the salty ocean, Jackie swam around, searching for any signs of the female ranger. But as he searched through what was left of the of Team Rocket's underwater base, he found little hope that she had escaped and survived the blast.

_Oh no…_ Jackie thought, brushing away some ash from a blue seashell pendant he found on the floor. Lifting it, he saw the golden chain it hung from, and instantly remembered seeing it. _I-It can't be… Alena's Aqua Crest necklace…_

Pushing off the ground with his feet, he was propelled up to the surface, where he popped up, treading water.

"Did you find her?!" Kellyn exclaimed.

As Jackie climbed on board the speedboat, he didn't respond.

"Jackie! _Did you find her?!_" he repeated, his sky blue eyes filled with desperation and worry.

The elder ranger shook his head, showing the Top Ranger the Aqua Crest. "I'm sorry, Kellyn," he told him quietly.

Kellyn's breath caught in his throat as he silently took the pendant from his hand, recognizing the beautiful shell pendant that Alena always kept with her. "N-No…" he choked, "She can't be…"

"I'm sorry," Jackie said quietly as tears fell from Kellyn's blue orbs.

"No," the broken-hearted ranger announced suddenly, wiping the tears away. "Until her body is found, I won't believe she's dead. There's still a chance. Her necklace means nothing, only that she may have lost it along the way."

Jackie looked at him. "Kellyn, there's-"

"Don't, Jackie," he cut off, breathing deeply, "I know that there is only a small chance of her being alive, but… I lost her once, and I'm not willing to let that happen again. Whether she is dead or not, I will be able to sense the change."

"How so?" the elder ranger inquired, looking at him with hopeful green eyes.

Kellyn clutched the crest tightly in his hand, holding it against his chest. "Ever since she died once before, she tied her aura to mine when she announced me as the new Guardian of Aura in her stead. But after she was resurrected, her aura _did_ return to her, but a fraction of it still remained within me; the piece that loves her. When she dies, that part of my heart and soul will die with her."

- - -

_What… What am I doing here?_

_Alena walked an empty, shapeless land, filled with darkness, with no light guiding her way. She felt a great pressure pressing down on her on every inch of her body, and it was like she couldn't breathe very well. _

_"Where am I?" she murmured to herself with a gasp._

_Her hands clutched her chest as she felt a burning pain in her heart. Dropping to her knees, she panted, but air refused to enter her lungs. _

_Can a person who's already dead die again?_

_Closing her eyes, she felt a warm light begin to embrace her, filling her with warmth, bringing her a silent reassurance, and she felt a familiar support nearby. _

_"Alena!" a voice cried, "Alena! Come back to me! Please! Alena, I love you!"_

_"K-Kell…yn…" she rasped before her eyes closed and passing out, feeling her body being swallowed up by darkness… _

- - -

_Three days later…_

_Mmm… where am I?_ Alena thought as she felt herself drift on the surface of cold water, and she couldn't move any of her limbs. It was like her mind had disconnected from her body.

Suddenly, she heard a loud splash, before feeling warm hands grab a hold of her, pulling her.

_Kellyn, is that you?_ She wondered, happiness filling her. But then she felt that unfamiliar hands were holding her, pulling her somewhere.

"Lucario! Lucario, help me," a male voice begged. "She's a Pokémon Ranger, and she's hurt."

Feeling a pair of paws help drag her to shore, she forced a powerful connection of aura through her body and suddenly managed to regain control of her limbs once more. A huge breath entered her lungs as her azure eyes fluttered open, finding to meet a handsome young man with similar azure eyes, black hair, pale white skin, and wearing a dark blue hat with matching coat and black pants. An intricate gold pattern necklace rested against his shirt. A worried Lucario stood next to him.

"You're awake!" the young man exclaimed.

She winced as she tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her shoulders, restraining her.

"No, no, it's okay," he assured her. "My name is Riley, you're on Iron Island, and I'm going to try and help you the best I can. You're hurt. Can you tell me your name?"

"A-A-Alena…" she breathed, "W-Westwood…"

He brushed away wet bangs from her face. "Alena, I'm going to help you, alright?"

_How did I get to the Sinnoh region?__ Ah wait… never mind, I was always in the Sinnoh region,_Alena thought, _but j__ust how long have I been unconscious? _"W-Where's D-D-Dragon-a-air?" she rasped weakly, feeling the tingles of burns all over her body.

Riley looked at Lucario. "Find some firewood and start a fire," he instructed, "hurry!" As the Aura Pokémon sped away, Riley looked back at her. "I'm sorry, but there was no one with you when you washed up."

She tried to sit up, but he gently held her back. "I-I've got t-to f-find it!" she exclaimed, before she dizzily slumped back into Riley's hold.

"Easy now, you need to rest," he advised her. "You're hurt, and you've lost a lot of blood."

"T-Thanks… R-Riley…" she breathed quietly, allowing her eyes to flutter close.

_Where did she come from? Why did she wash up here on Iron Island?_ Riley thought as he carefully picked her up bridal style, adjusting the weight of the Pokémon Ranger in his arms before carrying her further into the island._ Who is she?_

_- - -_

"Carrie, can you track Alena's Styler?" Kellyn inquired.

The redhead Operator typed quickly on her keyboard before looking back at him on the screen. "Well… according to what our records show us, it appears that the signal moved away from where both of yours were, then after about midway through the ocean, about 25 minutes later, the signal vanished. I guess that the water pressure was just so strong that it messed with the hardwiring."

"But… that's impossible," Jackie argued, "to get halfway through the ocean in that short time… it's not possible."

Carrie typed more on her keyboard before looking back at them again. "Well… it's possible if she was carried away by the deep sea currents, she would have made it there in time," she explained, her brown eyes hopeful. "That would explain the water pressure and the messed up hardwiring."

"But there would be no way for her to breathe," Kellyn breathed in alarm.

Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember, Kellyn, she has made many Pokémon friends, they will help her, as she _is_ one of the three Guardians of Aura. They will help her to the best they can, no matter what," he announced. "Don't worry."

The younger ranger took a deep breath before looking back at the Operator on screen. "Carrie, at what place is the undersea current the closest? Where could Alena possibly wash up at?"

"The closest is Iron Island. From your current location, it will take about a 2 and a half week journey on foot, one week by boat, and still about 5 days by flight," Carrie explained. "The winds and currents are harsh, and the only way you can possibly reach there in the similar time like Alena would be by the underwater current, however, no ship is strong enough to withstand the pressure. The only Pokémon that is able to withstand such currents is Lugia, but it will be impossible for you guys to find one. It doesn't come often, unless they sense that the balance of the world-"

"Has been disrupted," Jackie finished knowledgably. "And that time during the concert Alena had previously called it with her flute earlier that day."

"We'll get there," Kellyn announced. "No matter how long it takes us. We'll get to Iron Island."

"But don't forget, we're only assuming that she's there," Jackie reminded. "Her true whereabouts are still a mystery to us."

The Top Ranger looked up at him. "We don't have any other choice," he argued, his voice strained. "This is the only lead we've got. We have to take the chance."

Carrie nodded. "Very well, Ranger Kellyn, Ranger Jackie, you will work on this new mission together; Find Pokémon Ranger Alena Westwood. I'll alert the Director of where you guys are headed. Good luck you two. Find Alena, and bring her home."

* * *

**YAY! Alena's alive! But now Kellyn and Jackie need to find her. **

**And don't forget... POKEMON HUNTER J IS STILL OUT THERE... and a certain criminal organization isn't happy with the fact that two Pokemon Rangers blew up their underwater base... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Starting a Search

**Well... it's been a LONG time since I've updated, so here's the next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Masamitsu Hidaka  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Starting a Search

_Later that night…_

"Mmm…" Alena moaned gently, her azure eyes fluttering open to gaze up into a star-filled night sky. "W-Where am I?"

Riley appeared at her side in an instant, resting a hand on her forehead and taking her temperature. Lucario went over to her other side, staring worriedly at her.

"Good…" he sighed in relief, "It seems your fever has gone down."

She blinked slowly, now suddenly aware that she rested on a very soft sleeping bag, her head cushioned under a pillow. Turning her head slightly to look at her saviour, she briefly went through the events in her head that she could remember.

"Riley, right?" she asked quietly, and he nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sure my friends Jackie and Kellyn will be grateful, as well as my partner Pokémon, Dragonair."

He gazed at her with gentle azure eyes that mirrored her own. "That's who you were talking about earlier, wasn't it…" he said softly. "Your Dragonair?"

"Yeah…" she sighed. "It was with me when we escaped from the explosion."

Riley looked taken aback. "Explosion?" he inquired, Lucario barking in the same sort of surprise.

"Yes, that was our mission, my friend Jackie and mine's," she explained quietly. "We had to infiltrate an underwater base and shut it down within two months. We were undercover for about a month and a half before we were able to shut down their operation completely and we got caught. The base was set to self-destruct, and Dragonair and I just barely cleared the blast."

He was completely taken into the story. "And your friend Jackie?"

"We had to split up as to lose our pursuers, but I know he got out before I did," she replied. "Whether he was injured by any of the henchman or Pokémon like I was, I'm not sure. It feels so long ago… I believe it was… a Sunday?"

"Alena…" he said softly. "That was three days ago. I only found you this morning. Do you want some water?"

She nodded, and he helped her sit up. "Wow… I can't believe I'm still alive, considering I haven't eaten or drank anything for three days…" she murmured as Lucario brought over a bowl of water and passed it to Riley. He held the bowl of crystal clear water to her lips, tilting the bowl to allow the water to stream down her throat. After she finished, he put down the bowl while keeping a hold of her.

"I've bound the worst of the wound, but it'll still take a few days for you to fully recover," Riley explained. "Now… would you like some dinner? It's a stew, so it'll be easier for you."

Alena dipped her head. "Yes please," she replied.

He looked deeply into her eyes, looking for any deception as he asked her the next question. "Are you sure you can sit up?"

"Yes," she replied honestly, but even as she said that, she began to swoon back, and he quickly placed his hand on her back, helping her back down. "Well… at least that's what I thought," she sighed.

"Here, I'll help you out," Riley offered generously as Lucario spooned some stew from the metal pot into another bowl before setting it down next to its trainer.

Before Riley picked up the bowl, Alena raised her right hand to look at her damaged Styler.

"Oh no…" she sighed. "My Styler's pretty much completely waterlogged and had some damages from the explosion. The tracker's been pretty much broke. Hmm… normally they'd be completely sealed, but… I suppose there's always an exception… I'm assuming the rest of my friends think I'm dead because of it… including my boyfriend… poor Kellyn…"

He blinked. "Ah, this Ranger Kellyn you've mentioned before?"

She nodded. "We only started dating about just a little more than a month and a half ago, after we had to do a mission together. During that time, we fell in love, and after an incident, we confessed, and began dating. I have no idea what I'm going to do now… considering my Styler's broke."

"For now, all you need to do is rest and recover," Riley told her. "You've received a lot of damage lately, and you've had no treatment or anything for three days."

Alena smiled. "No worries," she sighed as he carefully spooned some stew, lightly blowing on it before feeding Alena. "Mmm… it's delicious," she commented.

He smiled, replying, "Thank you."

After she had finished, he very gently helped her lay back down.

"Alena… you need to rest a little more," Riley told her. "So sleep. Lucario and I will take care of you until you recover."

She smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Riley, Lucario," she thanked quietly, closing her eyes as Riley draped a blanket over her. "Good night."

"Night," he replied. "Sleep well."

xXx

_Meanwhile…_

Kellyn looked up into the sky, staring up into the beautiful stars and shining moon as he leaned against the railing of the ship. No matter how hard he tried, his mind could not deviate from the one thought he kept on; Alena. He was worried about her, and it had definitely shone on his expression, considering Jackie had tried to be as optimistic and supportive as he could. They were making their way by ship for a bit of their journey, and so far their ride and journey had been pretty smooth sailing.

His dear companion and partner Pokémon Leafeon brushed against his leg worriedly, and he kneeled down to pet the Leafeon on its head.

"I don't know," he told it, "I hope she's alright too."

Jackie walked towards him. "Alena will be alright, Kellyn. She's strong, and the Pokémon will help her, as well as her Dragonair," he told him.

Kellyn's blue eyes looked at him, filled with worry. "I hope you're right, Jackie. I hope you're right."

xXx

The next morning, Alena felt much better than she had the day before, and as she awoke, she saw both Lucario and Riley's bright gazes on her.

"Good morning!" Riley greeted cheerfully.

"Morning," she murmured.

Carefully, he helped her sit up. "How are you feeling this morning?" he inquired. "Are your wounds any better?"

"Much, thanks," she answered. "After all… I'm not like most Pokémon Rangers."

Riley nodded. "As I've realized. You're a Top Ranger, and you have a very powerful connection with Aura, as Lucario has told me."

"Ah…" she said, "I take it you're learning to become a Guardian and User of Aura, correct?"

He nodded once more. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Lucario tells me that you're one of the three legendary Guardians of Aura," he informed her.

"Well…" she sighed, "Lucario is correct. Only Aura Pokémon are able to sense that, so I'm not surprised that Lucario figured it out. In any case, yes, I am."

"Wow," he breathed. "I-It's an honour to be in your presence."

Alena sighed, "Oh, stop your flattery. My title doesn't change a _thing_ about me. I'm still me, a Top Pokémon Ranger, nothing special."

Riley bit his lip, as if in silent argument.

"I take it Lucario told you that I am able to transform myself into any other Pokémon and use their abilities as well…" she guessed.

His gaze widened, informing her that her inquiry was incorrect.

"Hmm… well… at least you learnt something new about me," she tried to say optimistically.

"T-That's crazy! And if you're telling the truth, amazing!" he gasped. "But what Lucario also told me was that you were recovering faster than expected."

"Ohh…" she mouthed silently, glancing down at her wounds. "Man… was _I_ totally off… By the way… is there any way off this island?"

"By boat," he told her. "But getting to the harbour will take some time; especially since you still need to rest. You won't be able to go very far with that wound."

"Well… you could always just carry me," she replied, closing her eyes and allowing her form to glow before transforming into a Furret, carefully scrambling up to sit on Riley's shoulders. "I hope you don't mind."

"Whoa…" he breathed, looking at her. "You weren't kidding. That's amazing!"

She sighed tiredly, closing her eyes. "Now… I can sleep again… I'm exhausted still… you know?" she inquired quietly. "Mmm… I miss Kellyn…"

"Don't worry, once we get to a Pokémon Center in Canalave City, we can try to make contact with him," Riley reassured.

"I know that somewhere out there… he's looking for me… he won't believe I'm dead so easily. It would break his heart," Alena murmured. _Kellyn… wherever you are…_ she thought, _I love you… and I always will._

xXx

"I feel so agitated!" Kellyn groaned in annoyance, pacing back and forth on the deck of the ship. Leafeon whined, gazing up at its partner.

"Kellyn, stop pacing," Jackie ordered, "you're making _me_ nervous too. We're almost to the docks. Then we can keep going on foot."

"I'm sorry," the younger ranger apologized. "I'm just so worried. If Alena has survived, she must be injured. Oh… I hope she's alright."

Jackie sighed, "Alena's a smart girl. She would have managed to have gotten help from someone, or else she would have gotten help from some wild Pokémon that happen to be there. We both know how well she gets along with Pokémon, wild or otherwise."

Kellyn looked sad. "Even so… I still can't help but worry about her. She's being presumed dead by the other Pokémon Rangers, and we're the only two assigned on this case, and that's only by Operator Carrie, who also refuses to believe that Alena's dead," he complained. "We _need_ more help trying to find her."

"Where do you suppose we get this 'more help'?" the elder Pokémon Ranger implored.

Kellyn looked at him. "I kinda don't want to, but I was thinking that maybe we should call Ash and his friends to help," he said. "And we should probably inform Alec Jayson as well, tell him to let us know if Alena contacts him or one of the recording studios."

"Well…" Jackie began, rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't think it's a good idea to trouble and worry the others, considering the severity of this mission because it's life or death, but I think informing Alec Jayson is a good idea. It would widen out our contacts by a lot. We don't have to mention that Alena might be dead, but only that she's missing."

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "I really hope she's okay." _Man… Alena… I miss you so much,_ he thought. _I really hope you're doing well. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…_

**

* * *

**

Aww... I hope those two will be reunited again. Well... I hope you liked this chapter!

**OH yeah, btw, if you guys are interested in submitting a female OC for this story (as one will be needed), please review and place a short description of her including her name, age (preferably around Kellyn and Alena's age), appearance, and partner Pokemon.  
NOTE: The female OC will be an antagonist, so just to let you know, her personality will be a sweettalking evil gal. lolz. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Taken By Force

**First and foremost, thank you all so much for your awesome contributions to the evil OC creation.  
****Thank you to the following people for your wonderful contributions:  
~Drumsrock18  
~shadow-dog18  
~Alexa  
~Lovepokemondude**

**What ended up happening is that all of your wonderful OCs have been combined together to create one awesome evil villaness OC. lolz.  
****She will be revealed in later chapters. Look forward to her! :D**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Masamitsu Hidaka  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Three: Taken by Force

Riley looked at the Furret sitting around his shoulders. "Comfortable up there?" he teased with a chuckle.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, scurrying down onto the ground. "You should take a break now. It's been a while since we started on this journey. You must be tired carrying me around."

He shook his head. "It's alright," he assured. "But thank you for your concern. Your Furret form is very light."

The Furret closed her eyes, transforming back into her true human form, swaying uneasily before steadying herself, Riley grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

_Are you okay?_ Lucario's voice echoed in her mind.

Alena turned in alarm to the Pokémon. "D-Did you just speak to me?" she inquired in surprise.

The Aura Pokémon nodded. _I apologize,_ it said sincerely, _I did not mean to not speak to you, Pokémon Ranger. I did not know that you were able to hear me._

Riley smiled at her. "Lucario's speaking to you?" he guessed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He speaks to you too?"

"Yeah," he retorted, sitting down on the rock, Alena sitting down next to him.

Suddenly, Alena tensed, looking up to the skies. "Something's wrong…" she trailed off, her eyes turning to Riley. "Riley, move!" Pushing him out of the way, a huge claw struck from out of nowhere and grabbed Alena tightly around the waist, squeezing the breath out of her.

"Alena!" he gasped, and Lucario tried attacking the claw, but appearing to do no damage.

A shock pulsed through Alena's body as electricity coursed through her body, and she shrieked in pain. Slipping limp against the claw, she sighed heavily, struggling to look at Riley and Lucario. Above them, a huge flying ship lowered down from the clouds with the symbol of a golden 'G' on the side of it.

_Team Galactic!_ Alena thought weakly._ This is bad. They're even _worse_ than Team Rocket!_

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Riley ordered, and as Lucario's Aura Sphere struck the claw, nothing happened once more.

The claw began to retract, taking Alena along with it.

"Riley!" she called weakly to him, "Go to a Pokémon Center! Contact Pokémon Ranger Headquarters! Find Operator Carrie and tell her I'm alive!"

"We're not just going to let you go!" he yelled up to her.

She smiled down at him and Lucario. "Thank you for everything… the both of you…" Closing her eyes, she slipped into unconsciousness, slipping limp in the claw's grip.

"Alena!" he cried, but the claw had retracted the Top Ranger into the ship, the Team Galactic ship lifting back into the clouds and out of sight.

"We failed, Lucario," Riley said sadly. "We need to go to the Pokémon Center as quickly as we can. Let's hurry."

xXx

Kellyn looked at Jackie as the elder ranger leaned against a tree. "Okay, we've been walking for about an hour," he said. "Any word yet from HQ about updates?"

"None," he replied. "They've been silent since we've last contacted them, and we've received no word from Alec Jayson about any updates. For now, let's get to Canalave City and take a boat to Iron Island."

Kellyn sighed, scratching his head. Beside him, Leafeon whined in concern. Suddenly, his Styler beeped. Flipping it open, he said, "Kellyn here."

"Kellyn it's me," Operator Carrie greeted, her voice urgent. "I received a call from a guy named Riley in Canalave City, and he says that he needs to speak to you."

Kellyn nodded as Jackie joined him. "Connect us, but stay on standby in case I need to talk to you," he said. "Record this please, we might need the info in the future."

She nodded. "Connecting now," she declared, and Kellyn heard clicking of the keyboard before the face of a young man with a blue hat showed up on screen.

"Are you Pokémon Ranger Kellyn?" the young man inquired.

Kellyn nodded. "And this beside me is Pokémon Ranger Jack Walker," he replied. "May I ask who am I speaking to?"

"My name's Riley, and I'm a Pokémon Trainer who normally trains on Iron Island," he introduced, taking a deep breath. "Just yesterday, I found a Top Ranger named Alena Westwood washed ashore off the coast of Iron Island."

Both Kellyn and Jackie gasped, Kellyn's heart leaping into his throat.

"Is she okay? Where is she? Is she there with you now?" Kellyn demanded.

Riley's eyes seemed to dim. "Unfortunately not," he said. "Let me explain everything. In summary, my Pokémon and I took care of her, she's mainly recovered, and just about a little over an hour ago, she was kidnapped by an organization called Team Galactic."

"Oh no…" Jackie trailed off. "That's not good. Alena's in grave danger if she's involved with Team Galactic."

"Riley, you're in the Canalave City Pokémon Center, right?" Kellyn queried.

He dipped his head. "Yeah, the one closest to the port," he replied.

"Okay good. Please stay there," he said. "We'll be heading there as soon as we can. Thank you, Riley. We'll see you soon."

Riley nodded. "I expect to see you both soon," he agreed, and the communication ended, the screen returning back to Carrie.

"So Alena's alive," Carrie sighed, "what a relief."

Kellyn nodded. "But the news that she's been captured by Team Galactic isn't too comforting," he said. "We have to go after her and save her. Who knows what Team Galactic could be planning?"

"Got it," she said. "The others will be happy to know that Alena's alive. I'll entrust this to you two, but the call is gone all out to the rest of the Rangers in Sinnoh. Everyone already knows about Alena being the 13th Top Ranger."

"What?" Jackie demanded. "I thought it was kept a secret!"

She flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah… but… everyone heard about Kellyn having a Top Ranger girlfriend… and so we had no choice but to spill the beans," she said.

Kellyn raised an eyebrow. "'_We_' being who?" he accused.

"Me and Alexis," she admitted. "I'm sorry. We never meant to reveal everything, but… one thing kinda led to another, and things progressed from there."

"Fine," Kellyn grumbled, a blush burning on his cheeks. "So they all know about me and Alena?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so," she responded. "Sorry, Kellyn."

He shook his head. "It's alright," he replied. "As long as we find Alena and she's alive and well, it's all fine. Worse yet, Pokémon Hunter J is on the loose as well. Alena's in more danger than ever."

"Keep us updated," she said, and the transmission ended.

Closing his Vatonage Styler, Kellyn sighed.

"It's been a hard day, Kellyn," Jackie agreed, and suddenly, his cell phone rang. Picking it up, he put the receiver to his ear. "Walker." Pausing a moment, he said, "Ah wait, let me put you on loudspeaker. Kellyn's here too." Pressing a button, a familiar voice greeted them.

"Hey Kellyn, it's me," the voice greeted coolly.

"Ah, Gary Oak," Kellyn realized. "How've you been?"

"Pretty good," the Pokémon Researcher in-training replied. "I'm at Canalave City right now, and I'm heading to Iron Island to do some research. But I was curious to see how Jackie and Alena's mission went."

Jackie sighed, "Not well, I'm afraid. Alena vanished, and just three days ago we all had no choice but to presume her dead."

They heard concern in Gary's voice. "Oh no…"

"Fortunately for us, just now we received a call from a local in Canalave City, and he's confirmed that Alena's alive," Jackie continued. "The problem is… she's been kidnapped by Team Galactic. Of the motive on why we're still unsure of."

"I believe _I_ can answer that question," Gary retorted. "I was doing a bit of research around this area of Sinnoh, and I managed to dig up a little info about Team Galactic. Right now they're trying to open up a gateway to the Pokémon universe, and release the legendary Pokémon Palkia and Dialga. Then there was some mention about the three Legendary Guardians of the Aura, but it was unclear what was needed."

Kellyn exchanged worried glances with Jackie.

"But then do you think that Team Galactic has managed to capture Lucario and Riolu too, _especially_ if all three of the Guardians are needed?" Kellyn inquired.

Jackie looked concerned. "Kellyn's got a point," he agreed. "What do you think, Gary?"

"Well… we should probably look at things in the worst case scenario, so yes," he replied gravely. "Unfortunately, if that's the case, then we should probably look more into where their base of operations is. Hopefully Alena, Lucario and Riolu will be there too. Where are you guys headed right now?"

"Canalave City," Kellyn retorted. "Just before you called we received a lead from a local there about finding Alena washed up ashore on Iron Island just yesterday. We'll be heading to the Pokémon Center near the dock."

"Hmmm… okay," Gary determined, "I'll meet you guys there and hopefully we can figure out the entire picture of what's going on."

"We'll see you soon then," Jackie said. "Oh, and if you would please meet up with our contact. His name's Riley, and he's with a Lucario. When you find him, tell him that you know me and Kellyn."

"Sounds good," he agreed. "See ya."

As they hung up, Kellyn looked at Jackie gravely. "Okay, let's get going," he said. "We need to find Alena as fast as we can before Team Galactic can get the chance to execute their plan."

* * *

**I wonder what Team Galactic is planning, hmmm...**

**Well... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Plans Unfolding

**OMG, long time since I last updated. :D**

**If it wasn't for the recent review sent by ~Rangerfan58 that I found just today, I probably wouldn't have updated this chapter. lol. **

**ANYWAY, I'm afraid that I will probably place this story on TEMPORARY hiatus due to lack of interest in Pokemon anymore. -sigh- Unfortunately, this isn't the only story on temporary hiatus-status on my account. I'm really sorry about this, but things are getting busy for me too, and there's another fanfiction that I'm more focused on working on right now. **

**I PROMISE I'll eventually come back to continue working on this story. For now, I'll leave you with this chapter.**

**PLEASE R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon (c) Masamitsu Hidaka  
Claimer: everything else (c) me**

* * *

Chapter Four: Plans Unfolding

"Ugh… where am I?" Alena moaned, waking up to find herself in transparent square cage in the middle of a forest, the Team Galactic ship that had captured her right by her cage, some of the members conversing amongst themselves. Alena strained to hear what they were saying.

"Any luck tracking the other two Aura Guardians?" a girl with red hair implored impatiently.

Beside her stood a boy a little bit taller than her with blue hair. "Patience, Mars," he scolded softly. "According to Commander Cyrus' plan, all will come together in time. At the moment he's hired a famous Pokémon hunter to hunt for the other two. You may know her: Pokémon Hunter J?"

_What?_ Alena thought in alarm. _Lucario and Riolu are in deep trouble if Pokémon Hunter J is after them! I have to warn them somehow! But first I have to escape!_

She transformed into a Scyther, slashing at the cage with her claws but to no avail. Instead, it unintentionally drew attention to her, and the Team Galactic members looked at her, walking over.

"Ah, I see our guest is awake," Saturn said, "how pitiful."

Alena transformed back. "Let me out! What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"Our boss wants you," Mars smirked. "How could a young girl like you be one of the Legendary Guardians of Aura?"

"How do you know about me?" she demanded. "Who told you about me?"

"You and your two friends are quite legendary," Saturn said. "We have ancient books that speak of the three Legendary Guardians, and how they integrate with our plan."

"Just what is your _plan_?" Alena hissed.

"None of your concern," Mars barked, "for the time being, anyway."

She pounded angrily against the cage, closing her eyes as she tried to transform into a large-enough Pokémon, but electric shocks racked her body before she collapsed back down.

"W-What?" she breathed.

"Don't bother," Saturn told her. "This cage has a special sensor that can sense if you try to transform into something larger than the cage and ensures that you don't by sending a powerful shock through you."

_Ugh... this isn't good,_ Alena thought grimly as she crawled back onto her hands and knees. _I have to somehow contact them… somehow…_

As the Team Galactic members walked away, Alena looked up into the clear blue sky. "Will I ever see you again, Kellyn?" she sighed softly, "I miss you so much… I wish I could see your face again…"

Closing her eyes, she focused, calling all the Pokémon she could with the strength of the aura in her heart. She brought her hands clasped together as if she was making a wish.

_Please, come to me,_ she called with her mind. _I need your help. Please… all of you. I especially need a Pokémon that is able to communicate with humans. Please… help me…_

For a few minutes, nothing happened, and stray tears streamed down Alena's cheeks as she felt pain clutching at her heart.

"Buneary!" a Buneary hopped over to her, several Drifloon, three Glameow, two Starly and a Staraptor gathered in front of the cage, out of sight of Team Galactic, and stared up at Alena with awaiting and worried eyes.

"Thank you all for coming to my aid," she thanked them softly. "I need all of your help. First of all, I need you all to find a Pokémon Ranger named Kellyn. Knowing how persistent he is, he'll probably be out looking for me, so try to find him around and near Iron Island." Mentally, she sent them an image of him as pain shot through her body from the shock of electricity. "Please… let him know where I am, and tell him that I'm okay. Please… just… tell him…" She slowly began to collapse against the bottom of the cage once more, and her eyes slowly slipped close.

"Star," Starly chirped, trying to keep Alena awake.

Her gaze continued to darken as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. "Tell him…" she whispered. "Tell him that… I love him…"

xXx

Kellyn and Jackie arrived at the front of the Pokémon Center down by the docks of Canalave City.

"Okay, now we need to find this Riley person," Kellyn said.

"And meet up with Gary and see what other info he has," Jackie added.

As they entered the Pokémon Center, a brown-haired teen walked over to them dressed in a black open-collared shirt and casual blue-purple cargo pants. Riley stood beside them, his Lucario by his side.

"Hey Kellyn, hey Jackie," Gary Oak greeted.

"Hello there," Riley greeted quietly. "It's nice to meet you both in person. Again, my name's Riley."

The two rangers nodded gravely.

"I'm Kellyn," Kellyn said, "and this is Jackie. Thank you for calling us when you could. We were relieved to find out that Pokémon Ranger Alena was alive all this time. Thank you for taking care of her."

Riley dipped his head. "I discovered her yesterday washed ashore off the coast of Iron Island. She was unconscious, and looking rather dehydrated," he informed.

"She was missing for three days after our mission had gone wrong nearby Singling City," Jackie told him. "We were all worried that she was dead."

"I hope she's alright," Kellyn sighed worriedly, his hand pressing against the Aqua Crest necklace tucked underneath his shirt around his neck. "You said that she was kidnapped by Team Galactic, right?"

Riley nodded. "There was no mistaking the large 'G' on the side of that flying ship," he confirmed. "I'm sorry for allowing her to escape my grasp."

"All that matters now is finding Alena and saving her from whatever plans Team Galactic has planned for her," Gary declared. "That's our top priority."

"He's right," Jackie agreed. "If Team Galactic is planning something and Alena has to do with it, then we need to hurry."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Alena made me aware of her… special condition, regarding Pokémon," he told them. "I can see why Team Galactic would target her. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jackie and Kellyn exchanged a brief glance.

"For the time being, no," Kellyn answered. "I think it's best if you stick around here so that if you find out any information, you can contact us. The wider we're spread out, the more chances that we'll find her sooner."

"But I'll stick around with you guys," Gary insisted. "Hopefully with the resources I have I can help triangulate Alena's location."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find her soon," Kellyn sighed in worry.

Jackie pat him on the back. "Don't worry about her, she has Dragonair with her, and we both know that Dragonair will protect her no matter what," he said.

"Umm… Alena also mentioned about a Dragonair," Riley piped, "but I never found a Dragonair with her when I found her."

Kellyn, Jackie, and Gary stared at Riley in disbelief.

"Wait… so you're saying that Dragonair _isn't_ with Alena?" Gary demanded. "This isn't good…"

"So our top priorities are to find and rescue both Alena and Dragonair," Jackie said calmly. "Let's do all we can to get to them as fast as we can. I'll have the other rangers know that Alena is currently being held captive by Team Galactic, and to report back to us if they find anything."

Kellyn nodded in agreement, turning back to Riley. "Anything else you can tell us, Riley?" he implored.

"I'm afraid not," Riley sighed. "I'll let you know if there's anything else I can remember."

Without warning, a Buneary, three Glameow, two Starly and a Staraptor barged into the Pokémon Center, searching the area in great concern.

"What the-" Kellyn broke off as the wild Pokémon tackled him to the ground, squealing frantically.

"Star, Star!" Starly chirped.

"Kellyn, do you know these Pokémon?" Jackie implored.

"N-No, I don't," Kellyn stammered, sitting up, the Buneary and Glameow formally sitting on his chest.

Gary kneeled down and pat one of the Starly's on the head. "Have you guys come to look for Kellyn for a reason?" he implored, and Starly chirped in agreement.

Buneary raised an ear and placed it against Kellyn's forehead, and words in a familiar voice spoke into his head. _Kellyn, I'm captured by Team Galactic, but otherwise I'm okay. I love you…_

"Alena," he breathed. "That's Alena's voice!"

"What?" Jackie and Gary gasped.

"Wait… are you telling us that these Pokémon have met Alena?" Jackie demanded.

Kellyn nodded, looking at the Pokémon. "Can you lead us to where she is right now?" he implored. "Is she alright?"

"Star…" Starly crooned sadly, shaking its head.

One of the other Glameow pressed its tail against Jackie's leg, and Jackie saw the image of an unconscious Alena inside a spherical prison and being carried away by members of Team Galactic.

"She was taken," he told them. "She's being held by Team Galactic. But these Pokémon have no idea where they've taken her."

Another Glameow padded over to Gary and brushed against his leg, sending him the image of two cities: Veilstone City and Celestic Town.

"Two cities are involved with this: Veilstone City and Celestic Town," he informed. "Maybe Alena's been taken to either one of those cities."

"What should we do?" Kellyn asked, "Should we split up?"

Jackie shook his head. "That's probably a bad idea. I'll send another team of Rangers over to Celestic Town. The three of us will go ahead to Veilstone City and see what we can find," he suggested before turning to Riley. "Like Kellyn said before, it's best if you stick around these parts. If you find any clues or hopefully hear anything from Alena, you let us know as soon as possible."

He nodded in agreement. "We'll do everything we can to track her down," he said in support. "Maybe Lucario and I can track her through her aura. If she's an Aura Guardian, she should have a strong and distinct aura, right?"

Kellyn nodded, his hand touching his chest. "Some of her aura has fused in mine as well," he said quietly, eyes dim. "If something happens to her..."

"Stop, Kellyn," Gary halted, "_nothing's_ going to happen to Alena. We're going to get her back, you hear me?"

He forced a smile and nodded. Suddenly, Jackie's phone rang.

"Walker here," he greeted. "Oh, hey Ash. What's up? Bad news, I'm afraid. Alena's been captured by Team Galactic and we have no idea where she could be held. Where are you guys? Pastoria City? Well, Gary, Kellyn and I will be heading over to Veilstone City to see if we can track her down. Huh? You guys wanna meet up with us? Sure, we'll meet up in Veilstone City in a few days. We'll just meet up in the Pokémon Center at noon. Eventually we'll run into each other. Okay, see ya."

After hanging up, Gary asked, "Ash and the others want to help?"

The senior Pokémon Ranger nodded. "We'll meet up with them in Veilstone City," he agreed. "But it's a relief that we've got more help. The more help we get, the better."

Kellyn kneeled down to speak to the Pokémon directly. "Are you guys able to take us to where Alena was last being held?" he asked.

They nodded, and the three guys turned to Riley.

"Thanks for all of your help Riley," Kellyn thanked gratefully. "If it weren't for you, we would have never found out that Alena was alive all this time. We really thought that she was gone."

He shook his head. "I hope you guys save her soon," he replied sadly. "Let me know when you do. I'll be around here, so we can stay in touch. Good luck."

xXx

Jackie, Kellyn, and Gary followed the Pokémon to the middle of a dense forest, where they found evidence of mechanical and human presence there.

"Star," Starly chirped, pecking the exact place where Alena had been held.

Kellyn could feel remnants of Alena's aura floating around the area, as well as the faint sparks of what had been Alena's pain. His hand wrapped around the Aqua Crest, squeezing tightly as he prayed in his heart that she was alright.

Leafeon whimpered, brushing itself against his leg, concerned for the Top Ranger.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Leafeon," Kellyn said reassuringly, forcing a smile.

Without warning, the bushes nearby rustled and the other Pokémon immediately ran away, Leafeon growling protectively as they all put up their guard, ready to take instant action at the possible threat.

But they were surprised as a 16-year-old girl stepped out from behind the bushes, her long black hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in a Pokémon Ranger uniform, and a Misdreavus was floating beside her.

"Hey, you guys the Pokémon Rangers assigned to this case?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Were you assigned to help us find Pokémon Ranger Alena Westwood?" Jackie queried, and she nodded.

"My name's Jocelyn Elaina Summers," she greeted with an all-too innocent smile, "I'm a Pokémon Ranger too. This is my Pokémon partner Misdreavus."

"I'm Jackie, this is Kellyn, and this is our friend Gary," Jackie introduced. "It's nice to meet you. Great to have you help out too. How come Carrie didn't mention you'd be joining us?"

She shrugged, pretending to look all innocent. "Probably slipped her mind," she replied. "So, where are we heading to look for Ranger Alena?"

Gary was a little suspicious of this ranger who just _happened_ to know where they were, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now. He'd have to do a little investigation of his own to figure out who this 'Jocelyn Summers' was.

"Right now we're gonna head over to Veilstone City to see what we can dig up," Kellyn answered. "Come on, let's go."

As they departed from the site, Jocelyn fell to the back of the line, and a dark, evil glint reflected in her chestnut brown eyes. _These fools,_ she thought, _they trust _way _too easily. Already Team Galactic is moving forward all according to plan. With me by these so-called Pok__é__mon Rangers' side, they'll _never_ be able to find Alena Westwood! And by the time they _do_, it'll already be too late. She'll be _long_ gone by then… _

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (And don't worry, I definately WILL come back to finish this story sometime in the next little while. :D)**


	6. A Dragon's Tail

**HELLO EVERYONE. Been a while, huh? XD**

**Sad news is, this story will STILL be placed on hiatus, but good news is, I happen to have another chapter ready for you. :)**

**Well, it's been long over a year since the last chapter, and since I've had some prodding from some fans, I may as well have worked on this chapter and at last have it up. XD**

**So, enjoy. :)**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon © Masamitsu Hidaka**

**Claimer: everything else © me**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Dragon's Tail

"Wow… hopefully Alena's okay…" Coordinator Dawn murmured worriedly.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "Hopefully Kellyn and Gary will be able to find her soon…. They're probably worried sick…"

Pikachu's ears flattened in its own worry. "Pika…"

"Pip pip, Piplup!" Piplup added.

Ash nodded. "I'm sure Dragonair is doing its best to protect her from whatever Team Galactic is planning…"

All of a sudden, they spotted a trio of rowdy teenagers beating down on a wounded Pokémon with sticks.

"Hey! Leave that Pokémon alone!" Ash shouted, breaking into a sprint towards them.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu growled angrily.

Immediately the teenagers bolted as Ash, Dawn, and Brock ran over to the wounded Pokémon, discovering to their horror that this Pokémon was only all-too familiar to them.

"Dragonair!" Ash cried in alarm, skidding to a halt next to the badly-injured Pokémon. "Those jerks! Why I'd oughta-"

"Ash! Drop it!" Brock barked, breeding instincts taking over as he kneeled down next to Dragonair, pulling out various potions from his bag and immediately beginning to treat its many wounds. "Dragonair's badly hurt. I'll give it a couple of potions, but we need to take it to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After taking it to the nearby Pokémon Center where it had rested and got fully recovered, Dragonair spent some time recuperating in the Center's recovery sanctuary, sitting with Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Curled up on the grass next to them, it crooned in great worry.

"Dragonair, it's alright now," Dawn cooed, gently stroking its smooth scales. "You're safe with friends now."

Brock was inspecting a strange white imprint on the end orb of Dragonair's tail in the shape of a pair of white wings. "This is a strange mark you've got there, Dragonair," he commented. "You definitely didn't have this the last time we met."

"Just take it easy, Dragonair. Is there any way you can tell us what happened, Dragonair?" Ash requested.

"Pi pika pi!" Pikachu added with great urgency.

Whimpering, Dragonair used its tail to pull all of their hands together before placing the tip of its tail on top, closing dark liquid eyes and allowing the memories of what had occurred to flow into their minds, filling them in on what had occurred during their mission.

"Oh Dragonair, that's terrible," Dawn said, hugging the creature.

The Pokémon's memories continued to flow into them, showing them how it survived the underwater blast.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Shortly after the explosion, Dragonair was quickly separated from its partner, feeling some harsh burns from the blast while shielding Alena the best it could from being burned by the explosion. The sheer force of the explosion blew the pair apart, causing them to be sent flying in different directions._

Dragonair, my friend,_ Alena thought as her breath left her throat, consciousness fading fast from the harsh blowback of the water, _please take care… and stay safe…

_Dragonair tried to cry out, but failed to do so as the Pok__é__mon's own consciousness began to fade too, seeing the kind eyes of its partner one last time before everything faded to black…_

… _Until awakening washed up on a seaside beach… waiting for life… waiting for death… _

_Everything hurt… and Dragonair could not find the strength to move nor even lift its head. The Pok__é__mon sensed that its Pok__é__mon Ranger partner was nowhere to be seen, in fact, it could not even sense whether its partner was alive or dead…_

_Trying to whine for help, the Pok__é__mon only managed a weak croak before slowly losing consciousness once more…_

… _Waking up on that same beach, Dragonair noticed at the sun had risen a little higher in the sky, and its throat was dry and its stomach empty. The dragon Pok__é__mon could not find the strength to be able to make it rain to help sooth its aching burns, but it found itself strong enough to muster some strength to fly from its current location… soaring towards where instincts told it where its trainer and best friend was… but again, Dragonair's strength failed it as it began to lose altitude, finally colliding into a tree before falling limply on the grass below... soon being forced to succumb to the cruel treatment of three teenagers…_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Pika-chaaaa…" Pikachu whimpered sadly, placing its paws on Dragonair's side, looking up at the Pokémon worriedly.

The dragon Pokémon crooned, lowering its head to nose the electric mouse in small reassurance.

"We're just glad that you're fully recovered now, Dragonair," Ash told it, patting it on the head. "Don't worry, we'll find Alena! Just you wait!"

Dragonair dipped its head, and they informed the concerned Pokémon all that they knew about what had happened to Alena, from her recovery by Aura Guardian-in-training Riley on Iron Island to her kidnapping by Team Galactic. Though the three trainers (plus Pikachu and Piplup) kept reassuring the Pokémon that its trainer would be recovered and saved… instincts screamed at Dragonair that things were only going to get worse before they got better…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Lucario… something's wrong…" Riley murmured, looking up into the bright blue sky. "You can sense it too… can't you…"

The Pokémon nodded.

"Then let's go," his trainer determined. "Alena needs our help."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_W-Where am I… _Alena thought as she roused from another uneasy sleep.

Upon awakening she found herself still trapped in her cage. However, her location had changed. She was no longer in the dense forest where Team Galactic had kept her. No, instead she found herself in a large empty room, the entire structure in itself buzzing as if it had engines or something.

_I'm on some sort of aircraft,_ she thought. _Where are they taking me?_

Looking around, she took note of what little there was in the room that could help her escape: _nothing_. The huge room was empty, save for her cage and the door on the far right of the room.

_No doubt there's someone standing guard just outside the door,_ she thought. _Oh… if only there was someone I could contact… _

Very gently she palmed the wall of the transparent cage, pressing her forehead dejectedly against it as dread flooded through her.

_Someone…_ she thought, hoping that the single thought would be able to get through to someone that wasn't an enemy. _Anyone… please… help me…_

* * *

**D'awwww, poor Alena. Hang on girl! Everyone's rallying to try and find you!**

**And with this, I must leave you once more. Back on hiatus this story must go. XP**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I'll be back for this story one day! :) Maybe soon? O.O *wink*)**


End file.
